


Christmas in Montreal

by gargz10



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Montreal, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargz10/pseuds/gargz10
Summary: They don’t go home for Christmas. There just isn’t enough time. So, their families come to them. A short, less than 24 hour Christmas before Christmas.





	Christmas in Montreal

They don’t go home for Christmas. There just isn’t enough time. So, their families come to them. A short, less than 24 hour Christmas before Christmas.

 

Scott’s in the kitchen when Tessa walks in with her mother and sister and his parents in tow. The plan is to spend the day out and about in the city, shopping, sight seeing and coffee before returning home for dinner.

Dinner is simple, homemade soup and a roast chicken. After dinner, sipping coffee and hot chocolate by the fire the agreement was small gifts, small enough to bring in their carry-ons nothing bigger.

Tessa gets clothes from her mom and sister from her favourite one-of-a-kind boutique in London and her favourite pair of leg warmers from the Moir’s.

Kate and Jordon gift Scott a couple of new ties – which he appreciates. With the final leg of their season ahead he knows there are upcoming events he could break these ties out for. He can see by the box that they’re from _Harry Rosen_ , he doesn’t know much about fashion but he knows that store is very expensive. He appreciates the gesture. His parents, however live to embarrasses him, that he’s sure of, when he unwraps their gift packages and see’s socks and underwear, he knows without a doubt.

“Mom really?” he says as he holds up the packages. Alma doesn’t even pretend to look embarrassed or innocent, everyone else laughs.

  
“What.” she shrugs, “I always buy you boys socks and underwear for Christmas.” Barely covering her smile.

He just shakes his head. He can feel Tessa still giggling beside him. His mother is opening her gift from Tessa when he leans over and whispers in her ear. “You’re laughing now, but tonight you’re going to get a first-hand look at all these gifts together.” He finishes sending her a cocky wink.

That only makes Tessa laugh harder, picturing Scott naked except for boxers, tube socks and one of the very expensive ties her mother and sister just gave him. Actually, she stops laughing, looks him dead in the eyes, “I don’t think I would hate that.” And sends him a flirty wink before turning back to Alma as she sends her appreciation to Tessa for the beautiful sweater she gifted.

* * *

 

Their apartments are only so big, so they split up at the end of the night. Scott takes his parents back to his place while Tessa’s mom and sister stay with her. The plan is to come back early morning, have a pancake breakfast and then the Virtue women and Moir’s are headed back home to London for Christmas.

When the Moir’s arrive the next morning Scott’s in a sour mood, Tessa can tell the moment he walks in that somethings bugging him. He’s polite and makes his rounds, he gives Tessa barely a peck before he excuses himself to the bedroom. Tessa waits a couple minutes, gets the parents and her sister started on coffee before heading in their bedroom.

Before she makes it to the door she can already hear drawers being pulled and slammed shut. She’s leaning against the frame watching as Scott roughly riff through his drawers.

“What are you looking for,” She asks walking fully into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He’s still aggressively searching his drawers, “a sweater” he mutters. She sits confused, he’s currently wearing a sweater and his jeans from last night.

“Scott, you are wearing a sweater.” Its one she hasn’t seen in a while but he is currently wearing a very acceptable sweater. He continues to mutter and slam his drawers. Tessa gets up and decides that she better put herself between Scott and her very expensive antique dresser that he is currently using to take his aggression out on.

She places her hand on his chest to keep him at bay for a minute and fights to meet his eye line. “Hey Scott, what’s going on?”

He huffs and steps back, “I know I’m wearing a sweater but this isn’t the _right_ sweater.”

“Okay…” Tessa returns watching the internal struggle within him as he tries to find the right words to express himself.

“What I mean is, this is my sweater. But I haven’t worn this sweater in over a year. I haven’t _had_ to wear this sweater in more than a year.” He’s annoyed. “I haven’t worn this sweater in over a year because all of the clothes I do wear are here.” He points around the room.

“My t-shirts are in the second drawer and sweaters in the third” he gestures behind Tessa to the dresser that he was not 2 minutes ago trying to destroy into saw dust. “My jeans and suits are hanging in the closet and my socks are in my bed side table.” Tessa turns her head and looks at his side of the bed. His wallet lay there from yesterday, his own phone charging cord is also present as well as a picture of the two of them taken by Cara earlier on in their relationship. They’re sitting on the couch in the Moir living room, like they’ve been doing for years, Scott’s got his arm around her shoulders, she’s leaning into his body and her hand is placed on his thigh. They’re both smiling at Scott’s young nephew who right outside of frame is telling them a very compelling story about how he ended up grounded for trying to jump out of a tree with his mother’s bed sheets like a parachute. 

“Scott this is still your bedroom, nothing’s changed,” she says as she takes his hands in hers. He wraps his arms lightly around her waist and pulls her closer.

“I know. I just really hated going to bed without you and waking up without you. It felt very weird.” She smiles up at him. “I forgot to bring a change of clothes last night because I didn’t think I’d need anything, I knew I still had stuff at my place. But then I put on this sweater and it just felt wrong.” He presses a kiss to her forward, “I’m sorry,” he says and just shrugs. Tessa’s leans up and places a quick kiss to his lips before detangling herself from him.

He watches her walk over the chair in the corner of the room that has a couple of his dress shirts and jeans draped over the arm. He watches as she lifts a couple items of clothes before presenting him with his blue sweater. He smiles at her and reaches for the sweater but she pulls it out of his reach before he can get a hand on it.

“Strip,” she says to him while sitting on the end of the bed with his sweater over her thighs. He laughs before pulling the sweater over his head.

“We have an apartment full of people T, we can’t do this.” He discards the sweater in the linen basket walking towards her. He stops in front of her and watches as she uncrosses her legs, eyes scanning over his now naked chest. “Hmmm” she hums to herself before hooking a finger into his belt loop and pulling him down. At the last second, he throws his arms out to stop him from falling flat on her.

“You owe me a proper kiss, that one you gave me earlier felt a bit…cold.” She smirks. Scott has learned by now to not go against Tessa’s wishes and he’s all to happy to oblige.

10 minutes later Tessa enters the kitchen looking flushed. “Sorry about that Scott was looking for a different sweater, crisis averted.” She says overly cheery.

“I guess he also needed help out of that sweater?” she turns to her sister sending her a knowing look. Instead of answering she just sticks out her tongue only to have it matched by Jordan. “Girls” a warning from Kate who has her back to her daughters, flipping pancakes at the stove. Mothers really do have eyes on the back of their heads.

After breakfast and a quick walk around the block in crisp cool Montreal weather, goodbyes are said with little to no tears before the Virtue clan and Moir’s are gone.

This time Scott does the Airport drop off. When he returns he finds Tessa on the couch with the TV on, one of the many made-for-TV-Christmas movies playing, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders a cup of coffee balancing on her knee and a book in her hands.

He shuts the door, locks it and hangs his coat. He walks into the living room shuts off the TV, puts her mug on the coffee table and throws her book on the couch. Before she can protest he hoists her up off the couch and over his shoulder, fireman style, before walking into their bedroom. She’s laughing and smacking his butt, he throws her as lightly as possible onto the bed.

She doesn’t stop laughing until he rips his sweater off and is reaching for the button on his jeans, “I believe I owe you an exclusive preview of what I got for Christmas,” and sends her a wink. The only sound heard after that is Tessa’s uncontrollable laughter.

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
